oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Vuldred
Vuldred is a character in Oustomia, and a Teln Elf. History Chapter 1: Imprisonment "Victory is reserved for those willing to pay it's price." Vuldred was born as a Teln Elf, and is the first born son of Cal'lek, a legendary Teln Elf who was well known for his forward thinking and ambitious desires. Outwardly, Vuldred appears as a Teln Elf, but it's very likely he is not entirely that, due to his father's desire for 'improvement' and changing the way things actually are. Of course, these ambitious desires inevitably coalesced into corruption, and that corruption spread to many of his followers, and even his own son. Vuldred both inherited and was influenced by this corruption and ambition. He attempted to aid his Father, before he was imprisoned by the Teln Elves within a Spire of Teln. There, he waited, for decades. Hundreds of years went by, and he was fed and well taken care of within, but not allowed to practice magic. That all changed when his Father, in his bid for Godhood, launched a secret attack on the Teln Spires. He was not successful, but the chaos allowed Vuldred to escape, and he spent quite a bit of time with his newfound freedom learning his powers again - hundreds of years without the ability to use them caused him to master new techniques, becoming more skilled with a more martial inclination. This allowed him to bide his time and make enough gold to provide for himself as an Adventurer while he regained his strength, and his magical prowess. By the time he had rested enough to consider himself combat ready, Vuldred's father had been slain by the Heroes of the world, prompting Vuldred to find something new to work towards. He was not upset by the loss, although he did have a brief service for himself to pay homage to his father in the traditional fashion of his people. Chapter 2: Living in the Shadows "Technology will overtake the world. You would do well to join the revolution before it is too late." Vuldred spent years after his father's death contemplating, thinking, dreaming, scheming of what to do. He had plans before, but this new world, hundreds of years after his escape, was different. It had technology, and technology would become his new power. Although his magic was dulled, he could relearn it, alongside machines and technology. He went to Warforge, where he found plenty of books and texts to help him learn, despite the orcs distaste of elves, he could manipulate them easily enough. His time in Warforge taught him much, able to test many of his inventions freely, and sell them for further monetary gain, and by the time those ten years had passed, he was ready. He was ready to make his mark on the world, to rise. So he left, he left Warforge and ventured into the world with the intent of amassing his power once more, but he intended to be far more subtle than his fallen Master. Perhaps he'd plunder the Isle of Monsters and take his Master's horde. Or perhaps not. Only time would tell. Personality * Ambitious * Charismatic * Intelligent * Clever * Determined * Scheming Vuldred is an incredibly intelligent, charismatic individual. While most Teln Elves are not particularly charismatic, he is an exception, something he inherited from his father. He has used this charisma to great advantage, swaying over a variety of unique and powerful minions to his cause, under his banner, allowing him an advantage over his foes on numerous occasions. Likewise, he is incredibly skilled in Diplomacy, often using words alone to end encounters and moving on with his life freely. It allows him to make friends and allies, who then may come to his aid, should he need it. However, the charisma is one thing, another part of him is more.. horrifying. The part of him that he inherited from his Father; the desire to experiment, learn, and overcome the weakness of the flesh. Being long lived has allowed Vuldred time to learn, to gain knowledge, to be able to enact his plans and ideas, something he very much intends on doing as much as he possibly can. Of course, Vuldred's eyes are bigger than his mouth in many ways. He has ambitions and desires that span continents, and this hunger for conquest and power may end with him falling to those who wish to stem the tide of what they deem as evil. Vuldred, however, does not see his desires and ambition as evil - he sees it as a means to an end, a way to elevate Oustomia to a new height of evolution. Appearance Naturally, since this is a Pathfinder Character and we're all buttugly, especially me, Vuldred is tall and handsome. His height is fairly average for Teln Elves, who are naturally tall and regal looking individuals, but Vuldred takes this to another level, instead of simply being tall, aloof, and regal seeming, he is projects a charismatic aura, and keeps his head high as he speaks to other's. Many consider this arrogance, and in some ways, it is, but it is also confidence. He is confident in his ability to speak, to lead, to control. This allows him to constant project that aura. When it comes to clothing, he is often dressed in fairly basic robes and clothing, with some jewelry and finery for his magical items, but he does not look gaudy. At best, he looks like a simple Merchant who has the occasional trinket, and this is an intentional decision to remain mundane looking. He often mingles with the lower class, and does not project a magical aura, allowing him to remain mostly hidden amongst the masses if one does not know his face, or looks for him specifically. Friends & Foes Vuldred does not have any friends, nor foes presently. He holds no ill-will towards those who killed his father, as he believes it was his father's own arrogance that was his undoing. In the end, however, he succeeded in one of his lofty goals, and for that, he cannot fault him. Fighting Style Aspirations Achievements Category:Player Characters